


"Morning Coffee"

by Kisu102



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisu102/pseuds/Kisu102
Summary: Kayn falls in love with the charming barista that works at the nearby cafe
Relationships: Kayn - Relationship, Shieda Kayn/Other(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I made Sylas younger for the sake of this fanfic, ty.

It’s close to your new place so I think it’s amazingly convenient! - Ezreal said opening the door to the small cafe so everybody could go in. 

I am NOT gonna get you guys coffee every morning - Kayn walked over to a table for four and sat down near the window letting his backpack on the floor - Aphelios sat next to him and in front of them where Ekko and Ezreal. 

Why noooot, don't be like that, is not like you are gonna have to pay for it - Ezreal said disappointed while Ekko giggled entertained. 

Yeah, but it means that I would have to wake up at like 5 am in order to do everything - Kayn said annoyed

And you don't mess with Kayn's sleep - Aphelios added 

He might be grumpy all the time if he doesn't sleep properly - Ekko backed them up just getting an annoyed look from Ezreal

He is grumpy all the time anyway so what's the difference - Ezreal said taking out his wallet and giving it to Kayn - anyway I want a white mocha with almond milk no sugar 

I want an oreo frap with soy milk and whipped cream - smiled Ekko

And a cappuccino with half and half - Said Aphelios as Kayn picked up the wallet and got up from his seat, with an annoyed expression but everyone knew that he was the kind to like doing those little services for others. Kayn walked over to the counter thinking about what he was going to order. When his turn came he walked over and then he froze. 

Good afternoon, what can I get you? - The barista was slightly shorter than Kayn, his slightly long hair was put on a man bun and the light scruff on his chin was well cut and cared for. The man looked a bit confused and curious - Is everything okay? - Kayn woke up from his trance and gulped. 

Ah-umm a tall cappuccino mocha with soy milk? - The barista looked a bit surprised by the weird request but smiled quickly afterward 

For sure - He wrote it down in the cash register - That´ll be 70 g. 

Y-Yes - Kayn quickly opened Ezreal´s wallet and gave the man the money, which in exchange he received a receipt - 

What´s your name? - The barista asked with a smile and Kayn panicked 

U-uh why you wanna know? - The barista looked a bit surprised but then giggled which made Kayn´s heart skip a beat - 

So I can call you for your coffee - The man smiled - you don´t have to give me your real name, it can be anything - He reassured him and Kayn felt ashamed. 

Ah yes, of course, um, Kayn, my name is Kayn. - Kayn looked away for a second while the barista wrote his name on the cup - 

What a curious name - Kayn looked up to him but couldn’t say anything - I’ll call you then, Kayn. - Kayn nodded quickly and returned to his friends still not sure what was happening. Ekko looked up at him and noticed something was wrong. 

K, are you okay? - Kayn looked at him and felt the blood rush to his face. He quickly took his seat again and looked out the window while he set Ezreal´s wallet on the coffee table 

I forgot your orders! Someone else should go and get them! - Ezreal looked at him confused. 

What do you mean, you always do it perfectly you got the best memory of all of us - Aphelios took the wallet and looked at Kayn a bit concerned 

I’ll go - Aphelios looked back at Kayn one last time and then left. Ekko asked once again if everything was okay, but Kayn didnt answer, and so as they would usually do, they gave Kayn some until he was ready to share. Aphelios reached the counter and he made everyone´s orders, by the end the barista stopped him and asked

Is Kayn your friend? - Aphelios looked up and then over to the table before nodding back at the barista who shyly looked away - I-I see, sorry if it was weird, I just wanted to know if it was his real name. - Aphelios looked curious and wary until he remembered Kayn´s state when he had gotten back to the table, then he smiled understanding and nodded one more time for the barista. 

It is - Aphelios smiled before taking his receipt, a muffin that he had bought, and walked back to the table. When he arrived he picked the muffin and placed it in front of Kayn, - I brought you a chocolate muffin - he said while he gave back the wallet to Ezreal, Kayn looked away from the window and to the muffin, which he reached for slowly and began eating. After some minutes Kayn heard his name. 

I can go pick it up if you want - Said Ekko just worried about his friend but Kayn shook his head and smiled like usual, feeling better. 

I´ll be right back - He walked over to the counter once more and looked at the barista, who, when noticed he was being looked at, smiled. Kayn felt nervous but smiled back - Thank you - Kayn said while taking his coffee back to the table.   
I´ll do it - He said to his friends, which they all turned to see him confused. - I´ll go get coffee for all of us every morning. - Ezreal and Ekko looked at him surprised, while Aphelios just smiled. 

You don´t really have to do that… -Ekko said a bit concerned but was quickly interrupted by Ezreal 

He wants to do it, so why stop him!, as per usual, it’s my treat anyway, so I’ll be giving you the money whenever you want it. - Kayn smiled - 

It’s a deal then. - Kayn looked one last time at the counter, where the barista was smiling and taking another person’s order. Kayn took his place by the window smiling to himself. 

\-------- 

The next morning Kayn woke up earlier than usual, dressed up nicely, grabbed his backpack, and went to the coffee shop. As soon as he arrived, he noticed the barista from the other day opening the door. He had probably gotten there too early, he felt nervous and was about to leave but the barista opened the door and caught a glimpse of him. 

Oh, Kayn, right? You came for coffee? – said the man as he changed the sign from closed to open and entered the place. Kayn felt a bit embarrassed to be found out but he followed the barista in. The chairs were still on top of the tables and the atmosphere at the cafe was silent and calm. It made Kayn see that place in another light, not like the busy and chattery place that he had visited the day before, it seemed peaceful and Kayn liked that. – It´s really nice, isn’t it? – The barista came out of the backroom putting on his apron. Kayn spaced out a bit before answering the question while looking around a bit more and walking to the counter. 

Yes… It´s like a completely different place than before – Kayn looked at the barista as he made his hair up in a similar bun that the day before, so skillfully demonstrating that he did that almost every day. 

It´s really nice in the mornings, not that I dislike it in the afternoon or evenings but, it’s really calm here. – When he finished making his hair he looked at Kayn and smiled placing himself near the cash register – So what can I get you? – Kayn remembered the real reason why he was there and took out his phone. 

Ok, so, I need two lattes, one without sugar and vanilla flavored with soy milk, and the other with almond milk, regular, one Americano with one extra shot and I want… - He looked up to the barista which writing down the order on the cash register “your name” he thought and kept his eyes on him until he looked up and caught Kayn staring at him to which Kayn quickly looked up to see the other beverages. – U-Um… - I want a… Cherry Blossom latte… - The barista nodded. 

What type of milk? – He smiled at Kayn which looked down to his phone pretending he was searching for something. 

Um…Regular – The barista nodded once more – I’ll get them ready, you can sit uhh… - The barista noticed that all the tables were still unprepared – okay, wait a bit – The man went out to the back room and came back with a stool that out next to Kayn, near the counter – You can sit here while I make your beverages. – Kayn obeyed and sat down; he noticed that the stool was placed near the man working area so he could see everything that he was doing. For some reason, it was really nice. 

Are you taking coffee for your friends for yesterday? – The man began chatting with Kayn while he prepared the coffee. 

Ah, yes, we have early classes and since we noticed this place is close to my place they all decided I´m on coffee duty from now on – Kayn smiled resigned – It’s not like I didn´t want it though. 

You like coffee, Kayn? – The man looked back a bit to see Kayn reply. Kayn looked at him for a minute and smiled ashamed. 

I think this is a great opportunity to find that out – The barista smiled and went back to his work. There was a small silence between the two of them for a couple of minutes but it didn’t feel uncomfortable until the barista put the cups in front of Kayn in a cup holder. 

Here´s your order – He said smiling at Kayn. 

Ah, thank you – Kayn said while grabbing his things and the cups. 

Sylas, btw. – Kayn looked up and it took him a second but then he smiled a bit embarrassed. 

Thank you, Sylas. – Sylas smiled satisfied. 

Have a nice day, Kayn, hopefully, see you tomorrow – Kayn nodded and left. His heart was pounding as he felt the cold morning air fill up his lungs, but he felt warm and content, he had a crush. 


	2. Number on the cup

As days passed by Kayn and Sylas got more and more familiar with each other, Kayn began to look forward to the next morning more than anything in the day, and the little cafeteria became a special place for him. 

One morning it seemed to go, as usual, he arrived at the shop and greeted Sylas, which smiled back fondly, but when coming closer to the counter a girl around his age came out of the backroom. 

Oh, Good morning! – The girl greeted Kayn and left him a bit confused to which Sylas quickly stepped in – 

Kayn this is Lux, my new coworker. – Lux looked a bit confused but smiled and gave a small wave. 

Ah, it’s my pleasure… - Kayn answered out of politeness and looked at the blonde girl for a moment, she was cute he thought, but he didn’t feel right about it. 

Kayn is a regular here, Lux, he comes by every morning and buys coffee – Sylas said putting on his apron with the logo of the cafe. 

Oh, beginning the day with coffee, but so early? You really must like coffee – She smiled and Kayn gave a smile back, politely. 

I… - Kayn looked at Sylas doing his hair up while looking at the screen start. – I like it… - Lux stared at Kayn for a second and then back at an unaware Sylas. 

I see… - She smiled shyly and left to warm up the coffee machines.   
So what can I get you today? – Sylas smiled finally ready. Kayn quickly got his phone off and offered it to Sylas which took it curiously. 

Their requests are getting more and more ridiculous by the day, I’m very sorry. They’re all jerks. – Sylas smiled while reading the specifications of the beverages. 

Well, your friends for sure get me to try new things – Sylas began typing in the register while looking at the phone once in a while until he was done he offered Kayn his phone back. – What will I get you? 

Just a regular Americano… - Kayn smiled resigned while taking back his phone and Sylas slightly giggled, giving Kayn a small rush of warmness. 

Good then, now just let me – Sylas walked up to the back as per usual and brought back Kayn´s special seat, putting it near the counter. – Take a seat. – Kayn smiled and did as told but felt a bit embarrassed to do it when he noticed Lux watching them. Kayn wanted to talk to Sylas as they usually would, about music or school, about anything, to be honest, he just wanted to have his moment with Sylas. 

How do I do this? – Kayn looked up to Sylas and saw how Lux came up to him to ask for help, Sylas just smiled and began explaining for Lux. Kayn had to admit that seeing Sylas caring for someone else was a side that he hadn’t seen before since it had always been the two of them, but he couldn’t help but feel uneasy about it. 

After a while of playing on his phone, his order was ready, Sylas offered him the beverages and Kayn took them feeling a bit disappointed his visits might be that way from now on. Kayn stood up and was about to say goodbye but Sylas quickly got off the counter and walked to the door. 

I'll help you open the door – he said as he walked, to which Kayn was a bit surprised since it hadn’t happened before, yet all he could do was smile. 

Thank you – he said as he crossed the doorway and was about to make his way. 

She´ll only be working full time for a week… - Kayn looked back at Sylas a bit confused and Sylas sighed a bit nervous. – Lux, she… is only going to be here in the mornings for this week, while I help her adjust to the work, after that she is just going to come in the evenings. – Kayn looked at him a bit surprised and then tried to not smile at Sylas's behavior, it made him feel a bit better, the fact that he had realized he wanted to be alone with him. 

I see… - Sylas nodded and there was a small silence between them before Sylas opened his mouth again. 

Will you come tomorrow too? – Kayn couldn’t hold his smile back anymore and he nodded slowly. 

I can’t leave my friends without coffee… - 

Of course! Yes, for coffee – The silence stayed for a couple of seconds more until they just both smiled at each other – Then I’ll see you tomorrow… Good luck at school, enjoy your coffee 

Thank you – Kayn played it cool and just nodded – Tomorrow then – He turned around and began walking his way to school. He fought the urge to turn back and see if Sylas was looking at him but even if he wasn’t, his stomach was already full of butterflies and he couldn’t help to smile to himself thinking that maybe Sylas really enjoyed his morning with him as much he did.   
\----   
School was uneventful, the same as always, the four friends had decided to go “study” at Kayn´s house after school over the fact that he was the only one who lived alone, and Kayn as per usual, enjoyed the company of his weird group of friends even if he would complain all the way back. 

Should we get some more snacks? – Ekko said looking in his backpack.   
I´m actually craving something sweet – Ezreal commented while texting and walking. 

We could go to that coffee shop Kayn gets our morning coffee at – Ezreal looked up at Aphelios with stars in his eyes – I guess it’s decided then, we will make a small stop – Kayn stood in silence but was slightly happy to be able to see Sylas twice in a day. 

When they arrived the shop was full and they barely got a chance to get a place to sit. 

Place sure is packed today… - Ekko put his things down while looking at the long lane. – You sure you want that cake, Ez? 

I am the one who ends up waiting in line so it doesn’t really matter – Kayn said, trying to look for Sylas over all the people. 

I guess you are right… - Ekko looked at Kayn for a minute and then at Aphelios with curiosity, which only shook his head with a smile. 

I want 2 pieces of cake a cherry blossom frap, please – Ezreal offered Kayn his wallet and he took it. 

Make it 2 fraps – Ekko followed. 

3 then – Aphelios looked up at Kayn which only nodded mildly annoyed. 

I’ll be back in a while then – Kayn walked over to the lane and stood behind the last person, he pretended to be on his phone but he was still trying to see if he could see Sylas despite all the people waiting for their orders. It was only when he advanced in line that he was able to catch a glimpse of the man. Sylas's hair was slightly disheveled and he seemed stressed, yet there was a polite smile on his face despite the overload of work. Kayn was slightly worried but Sylas seemed like he had been doing this for a long time. 

No! – was the last thing he heard before hearing a loud crash behind the counter, there was a pause in the noise in the shop. Lux looked at Sylas with an apologetic and embarrassed expression and Sylas smile disappeared for a second before he smiled understanding. – I’m so so so sorry, Sylas, I just – Lux was about to give on the pressure but Sylas came closer and put his hands on her shoulders. 

It's ok, just breathe. – Kayn and all the people in line were looking at the scene, some girls behind Kayn even giggled which gave Kayn an uneasy feeling because he did know what everyone was thinking. They looked good together. – Are you feeling better? – Lux only nodded taking another deep breath. – That´s my girl – Kayn´s chest ached. – Go and clean this, ill remake the drink. – Lux left to the back room to search for a mop and Sylas quickly returned to the register apologizing to the client for making them wait. Kayn looked behind and the lane had just become longer and longer. After some minutes Kayn walked to the counter. 

What can I get you? – Sylas didn’t look up for a bit still writing the last order, Kayn smiled bitterly, even with all that happened he really like seeing these different sides to Sylas, it made him want to see more. Kayn took only a second to examine Sylas a bit more, he was slightly sweating and his bun was almost falling apart, he was tense and even if his expression was friendly, it was rigid. Kayn licked his lips. 

I want 3 cherry blossom frappes and 2 slices of chocolate cake and for me, an oreo one, please – Sylas looked up immediately and his expression relaxed to a genuine smile. 

Hey… - Sylas said before realizing he was still at work – Of course, 3 and 2 and oreo, got it. It´s weird to see you here at this hour – He said while he inputs the order. 

My friends and I decided to come around for a bit before going to my house – Kayn looked at Sylas a bit more and grew concerned – Do you need help? – Sylas looked up a bit confused. – It seems like you are a bit understaffed, I could help you write down the orders, I´ve worked some part times before… 

Oh no no, I can handle it, you are a customer – 

Well, yeah I am, but I thought we were also friends? – Kayn threw his questions in an attempt to know a bit more about what Sylas thought of him, maybe if he wasn’t only a customer he had a chance to compete with the pretty blonde that was cleaning the broken cup, wouldn't he? Sylas stayed in silence for a minute and then smiled to himself and nodded a couple of times. 

Come here – Kayn´s eyes lighted up and he quickly left the lane to walk behind the counter, Sylas placed himself behind him and began explaining how the system work in a very quick and summarized manner.  
Kayn found it hard to concentrate, having Sylas behind him, almost talking in his ear, the strong smell of coffee and the warmness of the place made his chest feel full and a slight shade of red run to his ears. – Do you understand? – Kayn finally heard and gulped. He nodded. 

I got this – He made an effort to look at Sylas and smiled but his heart gave a small jump when he noticed how close they were which seemed to surprise Sylas too as they stayed like that for a minute until the customer demanded his order to be taken – Ah! Yes! What can I get you? – Kayn quickly began working and Sylas sighed and smiled while looking at the younger one writing the order efficiently. Kayn learned quickly. 

He really is taking his time – Ezreal looked at the line searching for Kayn making the other two search too. 

Isn’t he there on the counter? – Ekko said a bit amused. 

Does Kayn work here? – Ezreal said looking at Aphelios who looked back with a smile. 

He doesn’t but someone special for him does… - Ekko and Ezreal looked at Aphelios curiously – He has a crush on the barista since the first time we came here. 

What!? – 

Ez… indoor voice – said Ekko before going back to Aphelios. – The guy making the coffee? – Aphelios nodded. 

How is it that he told you and didn’t tell us? – Ezreal was mildly annoyed. 

He hasn’t – Aphelios looked back at Kayn – it wasn’t hard to figure out after a while though – Ezreal and Ekko followed Aphelios gaze to notice how Kayn smiled while telling the orders to Sylas. 

Well, I guess I should’ve looked closer… - Ezreal said resignedly

Yet, isn´t it weird for Kayn? – the other two looked at Ekko. –With all that happened with his guardian and all. I really thought he was done with love. 

He said he was, but still, this is Kayn we are talking about - Aphelios looked at his side where Kayn would usually sit – His feelings are always too strong even for him. 

Do we know anything about this guy? – Ezreal picked up his phone.   
His name is Sylas and well, he works here. – Aphelios answered a bit curious – Are you going to dig on him? 

Of course, Kayn may not be ready to tell us but I´m not gonna leave him alone on this. I don’t want him to go through that again. – There was a silence at the table for a moment while Ezreal still looked Sylas up on every possible social media or with any acquaintances of him. 

I agree. - Aphelios just looked at Kayn.

After around half an hour most of the people were already gone, Sylas came closer to Kayn and gave him his order, Kayn looked at him a bit confused. 

You´ve helped enough, you should go back to your friends. – Kayn looked around, there were only 2 more orders to be done and there was no one waiting in line anymore. He nodded. 

Ah, I didn´t pay you for these – Kayn was about to take out his wallet but Sylas took his hand; Kayn looked at him, his face felt hotter than usual. 

There´s no need to pay for today. – Sylas offered him the order again and Kayn took it with his other hand, they stood like that for a second, looking at each other. – Kayn I – 

Sylas can you help me with this? – Sylas looked back at Lux who was asking for help with an apologetic expression. He let go of Kayn´s hand which immediately felt a weird loneliness. 

Yes, right away – Sylas answered Lux and looked back at Kayn for a minute – Enjoy your coffee, and thanks a lot for helping out today. Kayn nodded and scurried back to his table. 

Sorry, I took so long, I got busy – Kayn said putting the cherry fraps on the table so they could choose whichever. 

Yeah, we saw you – Said Ezreal taking one of his cakes. 

Sorry… - Kayn said taking his place. 

Not a problem, we enjoy each other´s company – Aphelios said looking at Kayn take a sip of his drink. – Hey Kayn what´s that on your cup? – Kayn looked confused and examined his cup. 

Oh… - Kayn´s face become quickly red. 

What? What is it? – Kayn turned the cup to show everyone else. There was a phone number written in black sharpie. 

Oh wow, Kayn, is the barista actually hitting on you? How interesting~ - Ezreal hid his concern and just looked at the counter spotting Sylas concentrated on making a coffee. 

Way to go, K - Ekko looked at Aphelios who just smiled back knowingly.

I suppose… - Kayn´s heart was racing as he stared at the number in the cup. There was a chance.


	3. It´s a date

Days continued the same way, Kayn would wake up early, order coffee, chat it up with Sylas and leave for class. Even if it had only been a couple of months Kayn grew accustomed to the mornings with Sylas, they had been sharing information about each other, enough for Kayn to truly feel like Sylas was a good friend. Kayn´s phone rang for a message and as he checked his heart beat fast, Sylas had sent him a message expecting to him the next morning. Well, maybe he saw Sylas as a possible “something more than a friend”. He put his phone back in his pocket and kept working on his homework, he liked working in advance while having lunch at the cafeteria. 

What you got there? - Ezreal sat down in front of him taking one of Kayn´s fries and eating it – Was that due for today? 

No, it´s for the day after tomorrow also get your own fries – Kayn said without any sign of meaning the threat. 

You work too hard… - Ezreal said taking some more fries – by the way, precisely why you work so hard~ - Ezreal reach his back pocket and offered two movie tickets to Kayn. – Vlady gave me these, told me I could give them to whoever I wanted. – Kayn looked up and took the tickets gently 

Why are you giving them to me? – He read the ticket´s description while waiting for an answer. 

Well, you bring us coffee and sometimes breakfast every morning, and every time I see you in class you are really concentrated and when we are on breaks you are doing homework and over work-related stuff, I thought it would be good for you to relax since we haven’t gone out as a group lately, I doubt you’ve gone out on your own – Kayn looked back at him and shook his head slightly. 

It’s not like I desperately need to though if I want to be the best and keep my scholarship I should work hard – Ezreal sighed dramatically. 

Kayn, Kayn, Kayn – Ezreal shook his head in disappointment – You are so young, smart, and good looking but you are always working or hanging out with us 

Why is that bad? You are my friends – 

Precisely! How are you gonna get a lover if you are never having fun? Or even relax at least, people don’t come close to you because you are too serious, just find someone you are interested in and invite them to the movies, you need some socializing in your body regardless. – Kayn was slightly annoyed but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t used to Ezreal´s overly outgoing attitude. 

I don´t need a lover… - Kayn left the tickets on the table in front of his notebook. 

I know you don´t… - Ezreal stayed in silence for a moment – What I mean is… you need to relax and live your own life for a minute, instead of, you know… - Ezreal sighed – I don’t want to keep seeing you look so lonely all the time, we don’t hang out as a quartet constantly and when we don’t, you don’t go out at all - Ezreal looked at the tickets – At least try to hang out with someone for once… - Kayn looked at Ezreal´s concerned smiled and then at the tickets on the table. Kayn sighed. 

Fine then… -Kayn took the tickets and place them in his backpack.  
Thank you! – Ezreal said with a satisfied smile on his face – You tell me later how it goes! – Finally, Kayn gave a resigned smile. 

I will – Ezreal nodded and smiled one last time before grabbing his things and standing up – I’ll see you next break then! – Kayn nodded slightly and watched Ezreal disappear from the cafeteria. 

A couple of hours later Kayn was walking around campus, thinking about what Ezreal had said, he sat on a small bench under a tree and looked at the people walking, some to class, others home, others to sit on the grass under a tree with their friends. He smiled and took out his phone. 

Are you free this Saturday for a movie? I´ll buy you some cupcakes~ - Kayn texted and waited a couple of seconds. 

You? Inviting me out? – Kayn read Aphelios text and smiled. 

Don´t be a jerk, you wanna go or not? – Kayn sent the message. He really enjoyed spending time with his friends even if he was really bad at making time to inviting them out, he always tried to show his gratefulness with small actions, but it felt really nice taking the initiative. 

Sorry, Kayn, I already had plans for the weekend with Sett – Kayn read the message and felt a bit disappointed, but before he could reply Aphelios kept talking. – Why not invite Sylas? – Kayn looked at the message for a bit longer and then put his phone in the pocket of his jacket. Kayn took another look at the people around, grabbed his things, and left to attend the rest of his classes. 

When Kayn left campus the sun was already down, but the breeze was enjoyable and the night was warm, he walked the path he would always walk but when he got to that particular coffee shop, this time, he stopped. 

Across the street the shop was lighted up, there were only a couple of people inside. Kayn crossed the street and looked inside from the window. Sylas was closing up the register; he had a tired and serious expression. Kayn looked a bit closer over the counter. He saw how Lux came closer and told Sylas something, grabbing his attention, and him giving a soft smile. Kayn´s chest tightened and then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He picked it out and checked. 

House is lonely, can I go to yours? – Kayn read Ekko´s message and slightly smiled. 

I´ll wait for you at the cafe near my place. – Kayn sent the message and entered the shop. He walked directly to the counter searching for Sylas but only found Lux. 

Sorry, we are about to close soon – Said the girl with an apologetic tone. Kayn was about to say something but was interrupted by Sylas, who was coming out of the backroom. 

Kayn! – Sylas came over to the register. Kayn noticed he wasn’t using his apron nor had his hair tied. – Can I get you something? 

I thought we were closing soon? – Lux said a bit confused. 

We will, but it's ok – Sylas looked at Lux to answer and back at Kayn – I can make 1 more drink… - Kayn felt embarrassed for some reason and shook his head. 

If you are closing I can just, I don’t need a drink, don’t wanna make you work more – Sylas smiled. 

It’s my pleasure, it´s very rare to see you come by at this hour – 

Yeah, I wasn´t gonna but a friend of mine asked if they could come home, so I thought I would wait for him here. - 

A friend… I see – Sylas said a bit silently, then Lux cleared her throat taking Sylas attention back – Right, I should change the sign and tell the customers. Are you sure you don’t want anything, Kayn? – Kayn nodded slightly and gave a small smile. 

If you could let me wait that would be enough – Sylas nodded and left to change the sign at the door, Kayn followed him with his gaze. 

He likes you – Kayn looked at Lux a bit confused – Sylas, he enjoys your presence. – Lux smiled kindly but Kayn didn´t know what to respond. 

W-what do you mean? – He finally said. 

Well… -Lux looked at Sylas talking to the customers. – He always gets in a good mood around you, I´m actually glad, he doesn´t many friends, you know? It´s nice to see him excited about someone. 

Excited? – Kayn asked but was not able to get an answer as Sylas came closer to both. 

Do I really look that intimidating? – Said Sylas while looking at the customers go – Just one word and they’re gone – Lux giggled. 

You have a strong aura around you – Lux commented

You do look like the guy you don’t wanna mess with – Kayn smiled making Sylas smile resigned. 

I guess I’ll have to live with that, we should go soon, so go pick up your stuff, Lux. – Lux nodded and left to the backroom. 

By the way… - Kayn opened his mouth but wasn’t sure of what to say, he played around with some cookies that were displayed on the counter. 

What is it? – Sylas looked at him curious about what was making him nervous. 

Do you… have plans for Saturday? – Kayn refused to look at Sylas and kept playing with cookies feeling his face a bit warmer than usual. Sylas smiled. 

I don’t know… - Kayn finally looked at him confused. – I´ll tell you if you ask me again, this time actually looking at me. – Kayn smiled embarrassedly. 

W-Well… - Kayn´s phone buzzed and interrupted him. 

Is that your friend? – Said Lux coming out of the backroom and pointing to the front of the shop where Ekko waved at Kayn from outside. 

Yes! Guess that´s my queue – 

Well, we are leaving too – Three of them walked to the door, Sylas pressed the light switch and locked the door from outside. 

You okay? – Kayn came close to Ekko who just nodded tiredly. 

You know how it is, thanks for letting me crash, K – Kayn shook his head.

Not a problem – Kayn looked back and was about to say goodbye but was interrupted. 

Are you guys going that way? – Lux said a bit surprised – We are going that way too! We could all walk together for a while – She said while looking at Sylas which only looked at Kayn waiting for an answer. 

Of course! Yes, right, Ekko? – Ekko nodded and gave a shy smile. Soon they were all walking together. 

Thanks for the coffee every day – Ekko said to Sylas opening conversation to which he smiled. 

Well, you guys pay for it, so there´s nothing to thank about – 

Well I guess you could kinda refuse to do it – Ekko said jokingly 

Well with the mixes that you come up with, someday I do feel like I wanna refuse – Sylas added

I believe we should all have challenges once in a while! – They shared a laugh and kept talking in a relaxed mood the rest of the way until they noticed that they had come all the way together. 

You live here? – Kayn said stopping. 

Only me – Said Lux walking beside Kayn – In the second floor, apartment 206 – She smiled and turned around to wave at the three men – Thanks for accompanying me – Sylas nodded as he saw her walk off. 

You accompany her every day? – Sylas nodded at Kayn´s question.

She is a pretty girl and it’s really late, she has classes in the morning too but she insisted on having a job, so I gave her the chance. 

Wait, you gave her the chance? – Ekko joined the conversation just as confused as Kayn. 

Oh, yeah, I actually own the cafe – Kayn and Ekko looked at him surprised – I know it might not look like a guy who owns any kind of business but, well, that´s how it is. 

N-no, we don’t – 

Of course, you could own any business – Ekko and Kayn tried to explain themselves embarrassed but Sylas just laughed it off. 

I should take my leave for today – The other two guys nodded and began walking their own way too – Kayn - Kayn turned around and Ekko was about to do the same but he only smiled and kept walking, he knew better than staying there. - Do you not have something to tell me before I leave? - Kayn looked behind him seeing that Ekko had just left and he looked back at Sylas. 

I uh… - Kayn walked closer to Sylas and slowly looked at him – Do you… - Sylas was looking directly at Kayn eyes which made Kayn´s heart race and feel a warmness all over his body. 

Yes? – Sylas smiled a bit cockily and Kayn got embarrassed and annoyed.

You know? Nothing, just never mind! – Kayn was about to leave but Sylas grabbed him by the wrist stopping him and making him turn around embarrassed and upset. 

I would love to… - Kayn looked up surprised and a bit confused, which Sylas quickly noticed. – I would love to do whatever you want me to do on Saturday… as long as you are there too. – Kayn could feel his face hot and only was able to nod. 

Saturday… I´ll be there… - Sylas smiled and slowly lets go of Kayn's wrist slightly touching his hand before letting go. 

Good then, I´ll see you tomorrow then – He said as he placed his hands in his pockets and began walking his way back. 

Kayn stood there for a minute or two, trying to process what just had happened he looked at his hand that still felt the warm touch of Sylas in. He felt shivers and his heart was unable to slow down. He took a deep breath, looked one last time to the street Sylas has left off, and turned around; he had no idea how he was going to stay calm the next morning.


End file.
